cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Claw
Claw is a dark gray cat with brown spots and crimson eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Custom Colony. Personality Claw is a tough cat with a shadowy past. They are off-putting and want to be left alone. If befriended, they act self-conscious and will reveal their secret hobby is poetry. Den The player can add Claw to their Custom Colony by buying Marriageable Resident #3 from Coco's Shop. Claw's den can be customized in the Build Menu by speaking to Coco. Customization Claw can be customized by buying a Recolor or Rename Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“I hope you're not looking to make a new friend or something. / You'll find that I'm not much of a talker./ My name's Claw. I've been looking for a den like this to move into for a while now. In a distant part of the world, where no one will bother me./ Get the memo? Good.” *: ''- Claw, Intro'' *“You've got a special kind of nerve. / Hmph. I'm not talking to you.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Go away. I won't ask twice. / I'm not feeling this.” *: ''- One star'' *“I don't get what you're trying to do right now.” *: ''- Two stars'' *“...You got something I need to know? I highly doubt it.” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Hmm, guess who it is. It's (Name). Again.” *: ''- Four stars'' *“...What's up, (Name)?" *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= Greetings (Dating) *“Oh, hey (Name). I'm glad it's just you.” *: ''- Claw (White/Blue)'' *“What are your plans for today, (Name)?” *: ''- Claw (Green/Yellow)'' *“Hey, I'm really glad you came by, (Name). I was starting to get bored.” *: ''- Claw (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“Hey, (Name).” *“(Name)! How's your day going?” *“Hey love! What can I do for you?” *: ''- Claw'' Dating *“There's this weird feeling in my stomach I get when you're around. Is that normal? I sure hope so.” *: ''- Claw (Green/Yellow)'' Married *“Don't forget to bring home dinner tonight. It's your turn, remember?” *“Don't wander off too far from home today, ok? / I'm still working on a plan for something we could do later, but I haven't come up with anything concrete yet.” *“I love you, (Name). You're the first cat besides myself I've ever really cared about.” * “If you've gotta go and fight, then go and fight. But try to stay alive, ok? I don't want you to come back too bruised.” *“I'm really, really happy to have met you. And I'm really, really happy you were so persistent in getting to know me. Look, I know I'm a hard nut to crack. But I like to think that beneath that hard, nutty exterior, I have a mushy center.” *: ''- Claw'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“I can only drop so many hints, so I'll just come out and say it. / I'd rather be left alone, ok? Surely you must be able to find something you can do without pestering me.” 4 Stars *“Hey, if you ever bump into a foreign cat that's looking for someone that looks and sounds suspiciously like me, don't tell them about me. / Errr, not that they're actually looking for me, of course! I've just... got a doppelganger out there somewhere. Yeah, that sounds legitimate, I'd buy that.” *“I've been practicing some new fighting techniques. Maybe someday I'll use them on the battlefield. / But they're top secret. Under lock and key. I couldn't possibly share them, they're too good./ So you better make sure you stay on my good side, (Name)!” *: ''- Claw'' |-|Gifts= *“I think you dropped this (Item). Here, take it.” *: ''- Claw, Gift'' *“Nah, I know you dropped that thing. You're just too polite to say otherwise, aren't you?” *: ''- Claw, After Gift'' *“You've got so much on your paws, (Name). I thought maybe you dropped something. I'll give it you back to you if you free up some space, ok?” *: ''- Claw Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Trying a little hard, don't you think? Keep it.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“This is actually pretty neat. I'd be happy to have this.” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Oh, for me? That's kinda cool I guess.” *: ''- Love'' *“I guess I can find something to do with this.” *: ''- Like'' *“Ummm.... You want me... to have this?” *: ''- Neutral'' *“Wow. That's not cool at all.” *: ''- Dislike'' *“It's like you went out of you way to ruin my day. You're kinda a jerk.” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“Some fight, huh? You look pretty beat up. Did you win?” *: ''- Claw (Player Low Health)'' *“You're probably here to beg for food or something. It's not going to work.” *: ''- Claw (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Perfect day to stalk some birds. Their eyesight can't see through the fog very easily.” *: ''- Claw, Foggy'' *“Rain's good for concealing your location. Footprints wash away, and the sound of the water falling can keep others from hearing you. / And I'm not just talking about prey.” *: ''- Claw, Rainy'' *“Sun's bright today. That's a shame. / I prefer days with a little more shade. It's not so easy to see a cat when their fur doesn't shine like a beacon from a hundred feet away. ” *: ''- Claw, Sunny'' Autumn *“What? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have dead leaves caught in my fur or something?” *“I've got a craving for a Frog right now. Gotta catch them now before they all go into hiding for the winter.” Winter *“If it weren't so cold, it would be an excellent day for a sneak-attack with this thick snow and all. What a wasted opportunity.” *: ''- Claw, Blizzard'' *“Snow is the worst. Every toad in the forest must be buried under it by now.” *: ''- Claw, Snow'' *“Winter's good for studying the art of tracking. Every cat leaves behind hints of where they've been and where they're going. / I've learned a lot about you by watching your pawprints, for example.” |-|Festivals= *“I'm only here to win. There's no cat that can beat me at flower frenzy!” *: ''- Claw, Spring'' *“I heard Coco will sell you some fur dyes in exchange for Festival Tokens. Thought I might try a new look this year.” *: ''- Claw, Summer'' *“Have you won any Glow Potions? Those things are pretty cool.” *: ''- Claw, Autumn'' *“Look at all these cats. There's way too many people here, if you ask me. / I'd like to pelt them all with snowballs!” *: ''- Claw, Winter'' *“I have a feeling we're going to win this. Easily.” *: ''- Game Teammate'' *“TBA” *: ''- Game Rival'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Claw's Black Calico pelt can be bought at Molo's Shop. *Claw dislikes summer heat and swimming. *Claw is one of two cats with red eyes, the other being Nil. *Claw writes poetry but is hesitant to share it with other cats. Category:Cats Category:Custom Colony Cats Category:Custom Colony Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents